Blood and Contracts
by angelica.n.cortez
Summary: Madeline was tired of being Forgotten and stepped on, but she still took it each day in hopes of someone noticing her. But after the things she went through she snapped and found comfort in a demon named Illiah. Who told her that she could fix all over Madeline's problems and get payback for what they have done to her.


**Hey there it me Angie. This is a Hetalia fan fiction with my favorite character Canada. Just to let you know Canada will be a girl. So this is basically one of those snapped! Canada stories because you know after being neglected for so long you kinda expect him to like you know snap. Well here we go enjoy! Authors note: I own none of the characters.**

It was another world meeting for everyone, nothing new was happening, everything was the same. Especially for one Canadian girl named Madeline Williams, the unnoticeable country, the country who, no matter how many times she tried, was never seen. The only time when some one did see her was when some one mistook her for her brother America, which she didn't know how it was possible, maybe due to the fact she wore baggy clothing. No one remembered her, not even her own pet polar bear, Kumajiro. ' Though' she thought ' I should be use to it by now'. Soon Madeline stood up walking out of the meeting room, not like anyone would notice. Madeline got in her car and drove home to her pet, who she decided not to bring today. When she got to her house she opened the door and was shocked by what she found. Her whole living room looked like a tornado went through it a dozen times, pictures were on the ground, furniture was destroyed, and books from her book shelf were on the ground. Standing in the middle of the wreckage was her polar bear chewing on a cushion.

The animal soon turned around and looked at his owner " Food." was all it had to say. Canada looked at everything, it was all ruined, her family picture and old story books were ruined. ' That little shit! He ruined my things! The things I loved! And all he has to say is food!' she mentally screamed. " I gave you a ton of food this morning . Don't tell me you ate it all." She said in a whisper, the bear didn't say a word he only looked at her wondering ' Who was this woman?'. Madeline let out a big sigh " Go in the kitchen I'll make you something." She said looking down, the polar bear left the room. Madeline closed the front door and walked around the living room picking things up and trying to put them in order. She stopped at the book shelf and looked at the books on the ground, some of her favorites were there like peter pan and little women, though her eyes started welling up with tears as she noticed a particular one on the ground covered in bear slobber. Phantom of the Opera was written in golden cursive on the black cover, ' Arthur gave this to me when it was my birthday' she said in her head (**A/N: OMG that rhymed!)**. Why did this always have to happen to her, why did everything terrible happen to someone so innocent. Madeline fell to her knees and started sobbing, she hated her life, everyday was just another day to get ignored if only she had help. Suddenly she felt something hit the top of her head, " Ow! What's this?" Madeline said grabbing the object and examining it. It was a brown leather book that looked old and torn down, from so many years of usage, on it was the title ' Basic summoning'.

" Oh I forgot I had this." Madeline said looking at the book with surprise. She had gotten the book when England was cleaning out his attic, she saw it and thought it looked interesting. She opened the book and started to look through pages. The spells ranged from dragons to imps, each one was meant for a certain purpose. Though what really caught her attention was a demon that was know for nightmares and disease, a Lamashtu. Madeline thought it was terrifying and put the book away, she then heard a ringing from the phone. Madeline answered it " Hello?" she spoke, " Yo Maddie its me your bro! Anyway me Britain and France were all wondering if you want to come over and hang out?" America said on the phone. Madeline couldn't believe it her family remembered her, she smiled and agreed, she feed Kuma and left out the door. She already knew where they were going to meet, at Britain's place, so she drove all the way there and went through the front door with a smile. She was expecting someone to greet her but sadly no one was there, " Maybe they're in the kitchen." She said to herself. And they were though instead of greeting her when she got in, they all had impatient looks on their faces. " Where the bloody hell is she?" England said in an annoyed, " I don't know I called her and she agreed to come." America said. " G-guys I-I'm right here! Don't you see me?!" Madeline exclaimed waving her hands in front of the two men. Francis sighed " It seems like she's becoming more troublesome each day." He said not even knowing that Madeline was right there. Madeline had tears in her eyes " They don't even see." she whispered to herself, ' Fine, I guess I don't need to stay here then.' She thought as she walked out the door.

When Madeline got home she sat on the couch and sobbed into her hands. " Those bastards! How could they forget me and call me troublesome!?" She yelled at the ceiling. She grabbed a near by lamp and threw it at the wall, and looked at the pieces of glass, she grabbed a shard and was about to hold it to her wrist when she heard something. " Are you really going to go through with it?" A female voice said somewhere. Madeline looked around her house but saw no one, " Who said that?" She asked scared of the new voice. The voice let out a chuckle and said " In the book.", Madeline was hesitant but soon grabbed the book she had read before. She soon flipped through the pages until she landed on the Lamashtu. " Hey there." the picture said winking, Madeline gasped and almost dropped the book. " Woah there girl. Calm down and take a deep breath." The picture said, this time it was moving. Madeline calmed down slightly and started to talk back to the book " W-who are you? What do you want?" She said shaking. The picture smiled and sat down on a stump that was in her picture, " Who am I? Why I am Illiah. A Lamashtu and the fixer to your problems." The Picture said with pride. " T-the fixer of my problems. W-what are you t-talking about?" Madeline said with a confused look. " I am saying is I can get back at the people who did you wrong. And get people to see you like you want." Illiah said smirking at her. Madeline tried to deny everything Thinking that no one did anything wrong to her, that she didn't care if people saw her or not. Illiah chuckled softly at this " Oh sweet Madeline you don't actually believe that do you. I mean you have been beaten by Cuba, ignored by you're family, your own pet has never even remembered you, even though you did so much for him. And let's not forget the one who broke your heart and ignored you for another woman. What was his name? Oh right Gilbert Beilschmidt." she said smiling at Madeline's reaction. Madeline flinched as the picture mentioned Gilbert, when it did that she remembered when he broke up with her and then totally forgot her, while her was chasing after Hungary , the girlfriend of Austria.

With that simple memory the others came flooding in, Everyone ignoring her, her parents forgetting her in favor of America, her animal never remembering her, and certain countries beating on her. Then something in her head started to strain until it snapped, Madeline's eyes soon went into a weird lavender color and her pupils were dilated, she soon let lose a snarl at the memories. " Those bastards!" She let lose a real scream, unlike the whispered ones she always did. Illiah was shocked and a little frightened, she just wanted to see her a little upset not totally enraged. " Um Madeline sweetie?" Illiah said a little scared, Madeline looked at the picture, and Illiah tried to calm down a little. " Look, I know you are upset and I want to help you. Every time I seen how you were treated I wanted to make those people suffer and comfort you. I know you may not trust me because I'm a demon, but look at me is what I'm doing fake? Do you really not trust me?" Illiah said with real tears streaming down her face and her voice was soft and caring. Madeline's eyes soon softened and smiled at the picture, " I can see that you have a bit of crybaby in you. And I do trust you." she said with a small smile, this made Illiah blush and look away pouting. " So is it okay if I summon you?" Madeline said with a smirk, Illiah looked back at her and grinned back. " Uh huh, all you have to do is draw a simple summoning circle, spill you blood and say a simple chant, like the one in my text." Illiah said pointing to the instructions. Madeline followed it step by step, she then took the glass shard and ran it over her arm. She soon saw her warm red blood flow on to the floor. Soon pairs of arms came up and tried to grab at her for her blood. But they soon disappeared and a woman came through the circle, she had long blond hair and magenta eyes with slits in them. The woman wore a tattered skirt with a long slit and ribbon around her chest. She looked at Madeline and smiled at her, she soon swept her hand over the wounded arm and it blood and cut disappeared. " We wouldn't want that perfect skin all cut up." Illiah said licking the remaining blood from her finger tips. The girls looked at one another and smiled, though the moment was ruined when Kumajiro walked in he room and started growling at Madeline, for he noticed something was off with her. Madeline looked at Illiah and got a nod from the demon, Madeline smirked and looked at the bear who was still growling. Madeline suddenly glared at the bear and said four simple words " Get. The. Fuck. Out!". The bear suddenly looked at the young Canadian and trembled before running off. Madeline and Illiah looked at each other before laughing, " Oh Illiah this looks like the start of a beautiful friendship." Madeline said as the two walked up stairs to go to sleep.

**Well that was chapter one hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry if it is to long though. Well bye-bye ****J**


End file.
